


The Best Teacher

by Minutia_R



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never been to school.  But she has always learned: by watching, and by doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучший учитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494052) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot), [WTF_Women_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018)



Rey has never been to school. The word once made her think of rows of clean, well-fed children in an air-conditioned room, bent studiously over their datapads. She used to think that maybe she would go to school after her family came back for her. But over the years those clean, cool visions faded, like the memories of her parents’ faces.

Rey has never been to school. But she has always learned: by watching, and by doing. When a scruffy scavenger girl, barely bigger than Rey herself, first knocked her down and took her last quarter-portion, Rey started to learn to fight.

It took patience and pain, and many beatings worse than the first. Eventually the other scavengers knew to leave Rey’s possessions and territory alone, and to give her a wide berth when she walked among them, her staff strapped to her back.

Rey has always learned what she needed to survive: to find the best parts, and to know their worth. To fix things. To fly.

And when Kylo Ren reaches toward her with a black-gloved hand, and she feels his mind reaching toward hers, probing, twisting--

Part of her lashes out, with fury and instinctive strength. And another part watches, and says: _Yes. I will learn this, too._


End file.
